


Coffee Ice Cream

by blacklister



Category: The Blacklist, lizzington - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, The Blacklist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklister/pseuds/blacklister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets mad at Red for his joking remarks on her and Donald Ressler's relationship. Red decides to comfort her by taking her to an ice cream shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you don't read this if you're a fan of Keenler. Sorry!

“Lizzie, I’m afraid we got off on the wrong foot with this Donald-Ressler-rumble. So how about, to get the edge off, we go out for some ice cream?”  
“Are you serious?” Elizabeth Keen put her pen down on top of an unopened case file as she began a short laugh. She looked over at Raymond Reddington, as if an elephant had just entered her office.  
“Do you wish for me to be joking?”  
“Reddington.”  
“Come now. You know I didn’t meant what I said,” Red sits down on an empty chair in front of Lizzie and crosses his legs. “I guess we must start conversing more often as friends, so you won’t be confused in the future when I’m sincere and when I’m sarcastic.”  
“Red, you told me you would walk me down the aisle at Ressler and I’s ‘supposed’ wedding! And then you went even further and added these…these despicable and nasty details!” Lizzie stands and puts her hands on her waist and sighs, “Do you know how that makes me…feel?”  
“Lizzie. Let’s talk this over at the ice cream shop, it’s quite a fantastic place, you’ll love it. They have the most divine coffee ice cream.” Reddington puts his hat on smiling. He then points at her and then the office window, “So, if you don’t mind, let’s get out of here, before Donald, who is on the other side of this door, overhears you yelling at me.”  
“I hate you,” Lizzie mumbles, wrapping her jacket around herself.  
“Oh, don’t kid yourself, Lizzie.”  
Dembe was waiting for them outside the Post Office. He meets Reddington with a smirk and whispers to him when Lizzie gets inside the car, “So, how’s it going?”  
“Quiet, you.”  
They drove silently, mostly due to the fact Reddington had to make and urgent call.  
“How urgent can it be?”  
“Lizzie, if I don’t get this shipping out it could cost me millions. You really need a little patience in your life.”  
Honestly, Reddington didn’t care for the millions of dollars he would actually, in fact, easily lose. And he was sure Lizzie must have known that as well. But what she may not have known is that all he wanted to do was get to the ice cream shop as soon as possible so neither Donald Ressler or Dembe Zuma could overhear his next conversation with her.  
Meanwhile Raymond Reddington was on his call, Elizabeth Keen watched him. She observed every word he said, wondering if there was actually someone on the other end of the phone. She knew he never put money and his business above her.  
Noticing Lizzie’s angry stares, Reddington pulled the phone to the side and mumbled to her, “One minute, please.”  
Lizzie looked away, defeated. If her angry eyebrows and bloodshot eyes couldn’t get Raymond Reddington to talk to her she would find other ways.  
And she did. Although it took a minute for her to think her plan over. But she finally got the courage to take off her seat belt, jump on Reddington, and snatch the cellphone out of his hand.  
“Lizzie!” Raymond gasped.  
“Ms. Keen!” Dembe said from the front of the car, swiveling the car slightly.  
“Sorry Dembe,” Lizzie said sitting back down and looking down to see Red was actually on call with a name she didn’t recognize. Without thinking much more she ended the call and put her seat belt back on.  
“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Red panted, tilting his head onto the window while examining her smile wickedly. He didn’t even care that she ended his call. He was busy trying to uncomfortably forget about Lizzie, who was just on top of him, and who had just a moment ago touched an area she probably didn’t intend to touch, yet touched. But it didn’t seem she noticed. She just flashed him a fierce smile, which just so happened to make it harder for Raymond to forget the tight sensation in his pants.  
“It’s time to talk,” Lizzie said, more seriously. That suddenly made Red forget.  
“Lizzie.” Reddington looked out the window and smiled, pleased with himself for somehow quickly getting rid of the sudden tightness in his trousers. But he also smiled for another reason, “Well yes, Lizzie. But we’re here. Let’s go get some coffee ice cream.”  
Before Elizabeth could answer, Reddington had already exited the car. He waited for the agent to join him at the corner of the street, at the entrance of the ice cream shop, with his right arm ready to wrap around hers.  
When she approached him, he found it hard to grasp her arm due to her stomping quickly inside the shop ahead of him.  
“Lovely,” he murmured to himself sarcastically, throwing his arm to his side and following her footsteps inside.  
“God. Why the hell are we here?” Lizzie asked when Reddington reached her.  
Reddington took a minute to grasp the setting of ice cream shop. It was a place he’d never been too, yet was recommended to go to by a colleague. The shop was fairly large, compared to most ice creams places, but it may just have been due to the large windows around the room. The place was decorated with advertisements and pictures of mountains and sunsets. There were chairs with different animals on them that made the ambiance of the room seem cheap, yet playful.  
“What size ice cream bowl would you like? Or would you like a sugar cone?”  
“I’ll take the smallest bowl,” Lizzie sighed, and sat on one of the chairs that had a drawing of a dolphin on it.  
She watched Reddington walk in line, and she watched him as he slightly bent his body so he could examine the different ice cream flavors. She continued to stare at her partner, and yes, his bum, until he began laughing with the shop employee. Then she sighed and put her head on the table with a sunset on it closing her eyes, imagining herself in some place other than this rusty ice cream shop.  
Reddington arrived at the table with a sunset on it with two coffee ice creams, one in a bowl and one in a sugar cone. He passed Lizzie her ice cream meanwhile licking his own in delight.  
“Mhm. Yes this is truly delicious.”  
“You embarrass me.”  
“Lizzie,” Red said in a scolding tone, yet still licking his ice cream.  
She lifted her head up from the table and stared at him, “It’s awful.”  
Noticing the seriousness of the situation, Red put his ice cream to his side and said, “Elizabeth, I’m sorry. I never intend to hurt you.”  
“You’re right. You didn’t, I know. And I feel stupid just having said that to you before. I knew you were joking; yet I still got mad. I’m still mad. I’m acting like a child.”  
“Well, you are sitting on a dolphin.”  
“Red.”  
He shakes his head, “Sorry. We do need to sort this out do we?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well. I first need you to understand, I was really only joking. I will never let that Donald Ressler get anywhere, at least not romantically, near you. He’s not good enough for you. I mean have you seen him, you now how stubborn and cold that man is? Sex with him must be like having sex with a rock. Oh…now you’re laughing?”  
She quickly stopped laughing and started blushing, “I was being moody before. I’m sorry.”  
He nodded his head, “Eat your ice cream, before it melts.”  
“Okay,” she takes a spoonful of the ice cream and sighs, “Wow, this is surprisingly good.” After a few more bites and exaggerated moans she says, “Yeah okay, so let’s just forget about all that stuff I was saying before. I know you were joking.”  
“Alright. That’s fine by me.”  
“Yeah. Let’s just have our ice cream,” Lizzie smiled watching him bring his lips to his cone.  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Red said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction for The Blacklist/Lizzington and I hope whoever is reading this likes it and comments. I hope to write more of these, maybe some with actual smut and an actual relationship soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
